


Haughtshot

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Soulmate AU where you have your soulmate's main nickname tattooed on your body.





	Haughtshot

“Look, baby girl, chill out. You will find your soul mate when the time is right, okay? You can’t force it. Especially when the nickname on your shoulder blade is kinda abstract. Like it makes sense when you say it, but it’s spelled weird.”

“I know, Wynonna, but I just want to know who it is.” Waverly said somberly, Wynonna trying to cheer her up. 

“Listen, your soul mate could be an 87 year old man who is called ‘Haughtshot’ around the nursing home because he has 2 other side chicks and he would still be better than Chump.” The blue-eyed woman responded as her younger sister rolled her eyes. 

“Everyone knows how you feel about Champ, Wynonna. And we all knew he wasn’t my soul mate.” Waverly explained as her sister huffed. 

“I don’t get why you tortured us all for two years then.” The older Earp exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air. 

“Because I needed to learn what I did and didn’t want from a relationship. Trust me, no matter how painful being with Champ was at times, it was also really good sometimes. Okay? Trust me. It helped me get to be the person I am today.” The youngest Earp said sagely as Wynonna shrugged. 

“My little Waverly is growing up. I know you’ll meet your Haughtshot at some point and it will be really worth it. Sometimes you have to be patient and wait for something to happen, but you’ll be glad you didn’t force anything in the end.” 

“Who are you and what have you done with my sister?” 

“So funny, Waves. Good one!” Wynonna said with a scoff before she took another drink of her Whiskey. 

\---

“Hey Waves! Want to go to this cool jet fighter pilot show with me? It sounds awesome and afterwards we can see the planes on the airfield.” Chrissy asked her friend as she walked into Shorty’s. 

“Sure, that could be fun!” 

“Good, I guilted your sister into it and I also made sure with Gus that you have the afternoon off.” 

“When is it?” Waverly asked, wanting to have rough estimate of their plan. 

“Tomorrow. In Calgary. We’re going to leave around 11am and it’s supposed to start around 2pm.” 

“Sounds good! That will give Wynonna enough time to sleep it off a bit.” The younger Earp responded, nodding her head in Wynonna’s direction where she was currently nursing a very large glass of whiskey. 

\---

“This is our final pilot, one who has immense talent behind a jet engine, but has sadly left us to become a police officer, though we were able to get this superstar back for one day only. This is Haughtshot!” The announcer said loudly and proudly. 

The three women all froze mid-conversation as they heard the name being read.

“Did he just-?” Waverly stuttered out as Chrissy started shaking her head excitedly. 

“He sure did! Now we’re for sure going to the airfield to get our eyes on this Haughtshot.” 

“Wait. Do I look okay? I don’t think I’m actually ready to meet my soul mate.” The tiny brunette said somewhat frantically, eyes larger than normal. 

“You look hot like always and too late, you’re meeting Haughtshot today.” Wynonna said as Chrissy nodded along. 

\---

“So, what do you think of the jet?” A stunning redhead asked Waverly as she quickly walked up to the jet and stood there, at a loss for what to do next. 

“It’s pretty impressive, though I admittedly don’t know much about jets.” She said back to the woman, swooning inside as she noticed the redhead’s dimples coming out. 

“That’s alright, it’s just nice that you came.” 

“Waves! There you are!” Wynonna said as she came lumbering over. “You’re fast!” 

“Sorry, Wynonna. I was just talking to -?” Waverly stopped as she looked at the woman in front of her, realizing she never got her name. 

Said woman was now looking at her strangely, but still extended a hand to shake Waverly’s. 

“Nicole. Haught.” She said slowly as Waverly stared and blinked slowly. 

“As in Haughtshot?” Waverly asked, jaw dropping slightly as Wynonna looked from her sister’s face to the ‘Haughtshot’ embroidered on Nicole’s flight suit.

“And I thought she was the smart one.” Wynonna mumbled as Nicole and Waverly stood, still shaking each other’s hands. 

“The one and only.” The redhead said shyly, her head tilting. 

“I’m Waverly Earp.” The brunette said, smiling softly as Nicole’s dimples made another appearance.

“Waves?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

“It’s all in the smile and wave.” She said goofily, waving her hand as Nicole chuckled at the most adorable human she’d ever met. 

“Alright, well Chrissy and I will go find something else to do then. Waves, you know my phone number.” Wynonna said, grabbing Chrissy’s arm and walking them away from the two soulmates. 

\---

“Waverly, it’s me. I miss you so much and I am so so sorry, but I can’t get out of work this weekend so I won’t be able to see you. I am so sorry, baby. I miss you so much. Please don’t be mad. We will see each other as soon as humanly possible. I hope you’re having a good shift, I love you.” 

“Damn.” The youngest Earp muttered as she listened to the voicemail that her soul mate and girlfriend of 9 months had left for her. 

While she wasn’t mad because she understood work commitments, she did get frustrated with the lack of girlfriend time in her life. 

“Something wrong, Waves?” Chrissy asked as she sat across from the brunette for lunch one afternoon. 

“Nicole was supposed to come visit this weekend, but something came up. So it’s looking like I won’t see her for another two weeks probably.” 

“I’m sorry, Waves. I know you were really looking forward to seeing her.” 

“I know it has only been 2 weeks, but I just really miss her. It’s not the same when we’re apart.” 

“Well have you told her that? Maybe it’s time you two decided what city you want to end up in.” 

“Yeah, I’ll have to initiate that the next time I see her.” 

\---

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions.” Waverly heard early Sunday morning, causing her to freeze in place. “You okay?” She heard after a beat. 

“Nicole! What are you doing here?!” The brunette said as she froze, holding the towel still over her wet shirt.

“I may have just finished moving into my new house so I could be closer to my amazing and incredible girlfriend.” The redhead responded with a blinding smile as she walked closer to the shorter girl. 

“Are you serious right now, Haughtshot?” The brunette asked, coming around the bar to face her girlfriend. 

“Of course. I needed to be closer to my beautiful Waves.” The redhead responded, walking forward to embrace her soul mate, not caring about the wet shirt soaking into her uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a tumblr of the same name-feel free to drop a prompt here or there!


End file.
